


Not Everything is Okay

by Blakpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Crying, Death, Explosions, Hysteria, M/M, emotional break down, failed attempts at revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: It was supposed to be simple missions. But nothing is ever simple in war.





	Not Everything is Okay

It had been a simple mission, it was a small team of them, supposed to stay close together, get into and fuck up a Talon base. But they knew they were coming, somehow, they knew. They had all been separated, Junkrat considered it extremely lucky that him and Roadie ended up together.

He feels the ground shake, that familiar boom and the heat that followed as another rocket was fired at their makeshift hiding spot, a giant piece of scrap metal, big enough for a kneeling hog, the only thing between them and a rocket shooting maniac. He tosses one of his own over the barricade. Hog rolls his neck, and stands up, Junkrat hears the clatter of the chain as it’s released from it’s owner’s hand, the gruff deep voice grumbling that familiar phrase of Hog’s.

“Get over here!” Hog snarls as he pulls back, the chain rushing towards him. It in that moment Jamison’s blood runs cold, the RPG wielding foe coming into sight, his finger pulled down on the trigger, Junkrat knows in that instant the resulting rocket fire will cause Hog severe damage, and most definitely kill the shooter. Just as everything kicks back into full speed, as Rat begins to force his body forward, the blast comes, kicking up dust, Rat finds himself knocked on his ass.

He grunts, quickly pushing himself up and rushing for his half a decade long companion, nearly tripping, coughing “Hog! Hoggy!” He slams down onto his knees by the much larger man, he’s covered in blood, burns, and shrapnel. Rat shakes him quickly “Roadie come on, mate!”

He doesn’t move, just limp under Rat’s hands. He quickly scrambles to pull a can of hogdrogen from his side, shoving it into his mask and twisting like he’s seen his companion do so many times. The gas fills the mask with a yellow mist, and nothing happens. His chest doesn't suddenly fill with air, he doesn’t suddenly start swearing and cursing in anger, his wounds don’t start to close. He just lays there, in the open of the battlefield, motionless and Junkrat’s hands are starting to tremble.

“M-Mako….?” He feels his lip begin to tremble and his vision start going blurry and everything starting to move to fast, he brought back to reality with a shout as he feels something shoot through his right shoulder, which he quickly clutches, hissing. He takes a quick look over his shoulder and he knows he needs to go, scrambling back up to his feet and running.

He looks back again, watching one of them kneel down next to hog, another near by scanning the area for him, presumably. The kneeling one presses his fingers to Hog’s neck before looking up to his companion with a nod, before standing. He turns to run again, finding his breath is start to clog up in his chest, picking up the pace as fast as he can.

He can’t think, he hates it, but he can’t think, can’t form a plan, can’t remember where they told him and hog to go for randevu, he can’t remember how to work the coms, he can’t get his mind to slow down enough to even think about pulling off the rip tire.

As he turns to look over his shoulder again, he slams into something hard and metallic, falling back flat on his ass, feeling his breathing coming short as his eyes shoot up and-

“D.VA! D.VA, D.VA, D.VA!” he slaps her mec a couple times even though she’s already turned to face him, and he knows he’s starting to blabler, flailing behind himself, unable to calm down enough to speak.

“Jamison iz everything alright?” Mercy cuts in, slowly walking closer. Jamison leans to glance behind her. Sure enough he managed to find the randevu point on accident. Without even thinking he grabs her arm and start dragging her back, making a desperate noise as she pulls away.

“Jamison please use your wordz.” She frowns with worry, glancing him over. He doesn’t even realize he’s covered in blood from his earlier attempts to get a response from Hog.

“HOG!” is the most coherent thing he manages to wheeze out as the tears begin to form in his eyes, grabbing her arm again and pulling her back. She seems more concerned this time, but doesn’t pull away, letting him drag her, babbling under his breath. His steps slow as he comes upon his best mate, laying on the ground the exact way he left him, bloodied, still, burnt, and with a used hogdrogen can in his mask. He can hear D.va walking up behind him, and a glance over his shoulder tells him 76 is there too. He snaps back to Hog as Angela slips from his grasp, floating over to his massive companion. Her frown deepens as she pulls out her staff.

With all do respect, she does try, she tries her hardest, and for just a moment Hog almost does make it back, but it wasn’t enough, he body was too tired to keep going. One little wheeze before it grunts out it’s breath and returns to it’s limp place. She tried her best, but in that moment it wasn’t enough.

Rat stood there, wide eyed, and still as they’d seen him in all they’ve known him, as Mercy’s feet land on the ground and she approaches him with a silent mournful look. No words need to be passed between the two. He knew. D.va’s hand lands on his shoulder and she stands beside him, a look of understanding and sorrow on her face, and he stares back, blank, confused, and hurting. 

She pulls him into a hug, and that breaks the damn, as his chest begins to stutter, his throat burns, and streaks of soot get washed away as meek little whimper eek from him, until they become sobs, before they bloom into full on wailing as he clings to her.

They retreat, Jamison sobbing and babbling and wailing the whole way, shuddering with every breath.

He vaguely remembers doing this the first time he watched Roadhog die in the simulations, wailing and sobbing with pure fear and anger. They’d had to end it early just so Rat could know his Hog was right there, ready to hold him close.

But this time, it wasn’t a simulation. Roadhog was dead, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

It was in that moment that Jamison Fawkes once again found himself feeling completely alone, and as he looked over his shoulder as they bay doors closed, hiccuping and barely able to breath, for once in his life he wished he was back in Aussie. Because if he was back in Aussie it means he and Roadie never ever had to leave, that he’d never ever had to lose him like this.

Back in Aussie, they could have continued to be happy, together, forever. He takes a deep breath and lets himself collapse in the ship, Mercy quickly at his side as he wails as loud as his lungs would.

There was no Roadhog to reassure him everything was going to be okay, because this time, it wasn’t.

Nothing was ever going to be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around in my head for days now, and I have finally decided to man up and write it.
> 
> ALSO! feel free to follow my Tumblr, I post art, Head Canons, and sometimes story updates on how they're doing !  
> https://blakpaw.tumblr.com/


End file.
